Erica and Nelly in Winner Takes All
by emmydisney17
Summary: When Erica and Nelly stumble in a school's grounds Erica sets her sights on a bully wanting to win the seventh grade election for rep... but Erica has other plans for her.


**Erica and Nelly in Winner Takes All**

Somewhere on Predator Island where lots of predators live a predator wolf was overlooking a school with a bulge in her stomach. She was a full grown artho wolf with gray and black fur with a bang of gray covering one eye slightly named Erica. The bulge in her stomach was her adoptive human daughter Nelly who was always inside her stomach, it was always her home and her room for safety and comfort.

Erica felt her belly's cargo squirm and kick as she rubbed her belly "Mommy," Nelly said "When will we eat?" "Soon baby," Erica said as she patted her bulging tummy "Very soon, how about a little treat from this school?"

"Ok Mommy," Nelly said as she yawned a little since she just woke up from her nap.

"Don't worry my dear little Puppy." Erica said "Mommy will feed you. Then she'll eat herself."

* * *

Erica snuck into the cafeteria and swallowed some fries for Nelly. While Nelly gobbled her food down Erica's stomach growled. But you see, Erica dosn't have just one stomach, she has two. The stomach Nelly was in was one for storage, and for Nelly's room. The other was the normal food digesting stomach, the one that was empty and such her stomach growled hungrily, begging for food.

Erica patted her growling, bulging stomach and said "Now that your filled up Nelly it's my turn to fill myself up... only, what should i eat first?"

She looked around among the stutens and spotted a cute girl, one who had Drama club look on her clothes and face, and smiled a little. She did look tasty, not to mention nice looking.

The moment she took a step a door opened and a geeky looking girl in braces and curly long red hair came out, accitently bumping into the drama club girl, who was now very angry at her "May!" the geeky girl yelped and dove behind Erica and into the courner where she started to cry while the other girl continued.

"What's going on mommy?" Nelly asked "A problem that needs to be taken care of sweetie." Erica responded.

* * *

Later Mari was in a classroom all by herself when Erica came into the room and said "Hello there, you must be Mari, the girl running for rep. Is that right?" "So?" Mari asked "I've got some news to tell you, your never going to be rep." "What?" Mari shouted angrily as she stormed up to the wolf "Who says?"

It was then that Erica made her attack.

With not even a word the wolf lunged at the girl and swallowed Mari's head and swallowed. Mari screamed as loud as she could but nobody heard her. As the wolf pinned the girl's arms to her body and swallowed in her shoulders Mari really started to panic.

She started to wriggle like a worm but all that did was was pull in her body three times faster then the wolf was already doing with her next gulp until her stomach was already inside the wolf's mouth.

With gulp after gulp she swallowed the girl until at last her feet were gulped down and forced down to join the rest of the body in Erica's food digesting stomach. Erica let out a happy burp while Mari wriggled around inside her stomach as she yelled "LET ME OUT OF HERE! WHY DID YOU EAT ME? LET ME OUT!"

Mari kept screaming and begging until Erica got a headach so she hit Mari on the head to shut her up fast. Once Mari was knocked out all Erica could feel was Nelly's kicking inside her tummy home while her other started to digest Mari. "You really got her good mommy," Nelly said as she rubbed her feet agesnt her stomach home while Erica patted her engorged stomach "We sure did."

But then Erica's belly let out a rumble, dispite being full it was still craving for more. "Boy, i'm still hungry, i heard that that science girl Celia is smart and i do need some tasty brain food do i?"

* * *

Later Erica was in another empty classroom but with an even bigger belly since another girl had been swallowed. Erica burped again and cradled her oversized stomach happily as her two meals sloshed inside while Nelly squirmed inside her safe stomach home.

"Well, i don't know about you but i'm stuffed." Erica said.

"And i'm a little hungry, can i find food outside mommy?" Nelly asked

"Only if your really carefull and don't ever stay too far away from home." Erica said "Mommy needs time to digest but i'm not interested in my little puppy wandering far away from me." "Don't worry mommy, i'll be back as quick as i can." Nelly said as she kissed her stomach home's walls.

Erica thought about it then pulled Nelly out of her 'room', the girl rolled down her mother's fully large belly and landed on the floor, then sped out the door to get some food.

Erica sighed as she watched her daughter leave "My little puppy's growing up," she said as a tear dripped down her eye. Then her meals shifted around and she let out another belch and patted her lumpy front.

**THE END**


End file.
